


dark paradise

by mollykaths



Series: hardest of hearts [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU where Hiccup loses, Bad end, Hiccup Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Other, and writes fic based on it..., artwork, but he's a bit beat up, hnngn i just really like Bad Guys tenderly touching Hiccup's face sry, not graphic violence, oh nooo I sure hope no one is inspired by my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollykaths/pseuds/mollykaths
Summary: I guess I write and draw things at the same time? Idk ಠ_ಠ Ignore the pretentious title, I don't usually title my drawings.





	dark paradise

[](https://ibb.co/KmQSHVL)


End file.
